leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Wheel (move)
Flame Wheel (Japanese: かえんぐるま Flame Wheel) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Flame Wheel will thaw out the user if it is , and then inflict damage on the target. Flame Wheel also has a 10% chance of ing the target. Flame Wheel can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of inflicting a burn on the target.}} |An attack that may cause a burn.}} |A fiery charge attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The user makes a fiery charge at the foe. It may cause a burn.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 17 |17|17|STAB='}} |13|13|13|STAB='}} |13|13|13|STAB='}} 18 |18|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=32 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance to burn the target. Can thaw out user if frozen. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Flame Wheel had a power of 35. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Flame Wheel had a power of 40, an energy bar of , and a duration of 4.6 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Burn status condition. With the Burn status, the enemy keeps taking damage, and its Attack also goes down slightly.}} |It could leave an enemy with a burn and keep damaging the enemy. It damages an enemy. It could also leave the enemy with a burn. }} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Mr Moore|1=Jimmy}} Typhlosion Flame Wheel.png|image2p=Typhlosion|image3=Ash Infernape Flame Wheel.png|image3p=Infernape|image4=Gary Arcanine Flame Wheel.png|image4p=Arcanine}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The Korean name of this move, 화염자동차, is a mistranslation, literally meaning "Flame Automobile". It is because the Japanese word means both "wheel" and "car". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火焰輪 |zh_cmn=火焰輪 / 火焰轮 |da=Flammehjul |nl=Vlamwiel |fi=Liekkipyörä |fr=Roue de Feu |de=Flammenrad |el=Φλεγόμενος Τροχός |hi=आग का पहिया Aag ka paheeya |id=Roda Api |it=Ruotafuoco |ko=화염자동차 Hwayeom Jadongcha |pl=Krąg Ognia Ognisty Wir Wirujący Płomień |pt=Roda de Fogo |ro=Roata de Foc |sr=Plameni točak |es_la= Rueda de Fuego |es_eu=Rueda Fuego |sv=Eldhjul |vi=Xa Hỏa Luân }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that thaw out the user de:Flammenrad es:Rueda fuego fr:Roue de Feu it:Ruotafuoco ja:かえんぐるま zh:火焰轮（招式）